Madness (Soul Eater One-shot)
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: I had been sent on a mission. Capture the kishin. Seemed simple enough. But i didn't know the risks involved... Madness. (T for violence and slight cursing.)


**Yay, another one-shot. I made this in school about... 3 weeks ago, just never uploaded it I guess. So anyways, enjoy and all that :)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything related to it.)**

* * *

I walk down the hallway, my footsteps echoing across the walls.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Death always gave me the harder missions, because of my high pain tolerance.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

This place was rather disgusting. Mud and moss everywhere! Some parts of the stone walls were crumbling into dust, while other parts looked like they had been put up recently.

The floor soon was covered with a sticky brown substance, also known as mud, and my black converse were caked with it.

My shoes made a disgusting squishing sound, which made me cringe with every step.

I could hear anyone from a mile away if they made the same sounds.

The worst part of it all, however, was the sickening drips of water coming down from the ceiling.

I shine my torch down the hallway, squinting slightly, looking for the kishin.

I heard he was deceiving, and now the rumors seemed true.

I hear the creek of wood, and I turn around in a flash, shining my torch where I had been before. MY arm quickly turned into a blade, ready to attack.

That's also why I got put on harder jobs. I was a one-girl duo. Less people to die, I guess.

My torch shines on the walls again, illuminating the sickly green moss that covers it.

I retch slightly, but continue forward, determined to finish this mission.

I hear a spine-chilling sound.

Slosh. Slosh. Slosh.

Someone was walking.

It wasn't me, however. My feet were firmly planted in the mud, unmoving.

I slowly turn around again, to find nothing there.

Maybe the paranoia was getting to me.

I sigh. I was getting slightly fed up with this. Why wouldn't the kishin just show his face? He could stop being a coward for once!

I suddenly start sweating bullets, and I groan in agony.

The increase of madness in the area made my blood boil.

My breath grew shallow, and I became more parched as the seconds passed.

This meant the kishin was near.

I start to tread more carefully, being even more paranoid than before.

Every little sound made me stop and look around, searching for any movement, any change.

This was turning into a horror game of sorts.

I grin. Might have some fun while it lasts.

"Come out kishin! Show yourself!" I yell loudly, then convulse and fall against the wall, luckily on a spot with no moss.

The madness had begun to take over.

Death had said there would be some madness, but he never said this amount

This was an excruciating amount!

I laugh madly for a second, but then sink down to the ground in pain, splattering mud on my black jeans and hoodie.

Outside, I might have come off insane, but on the inside, I was screaming.

It was a constant battle inside my body, and it was using quite a lot of my energy.

I gritted my teeth, and slowly stood up and staggered forward.

This mission was dire, so no matter what the consequence, I had to finish it.

A very evil-sounding laugh echoed through the hallway, and I knew I had found him.

I grinned. Finally!

I run down the endless hallway, going quicker and quicker the farther I went.

The madness had started to sink in. I was losing the battle I was probably meant to lose.

What the hell was Death thinking, sending me here?

He knows I have a madness problem!

I hit my blade-arm on the wall, releasing my anger. A dent is now in the wall where I hit, clearly showing my blade.

Much better.

I continue running, blocking out all sounds around me, racing for the finish.

My body was racing with pain and madness, but I didn't care.

Madness couldn't control me.

I eventually reach the end of the hall, a padlock door on the wall in front of me.

"Shit…" I mumble, as I fall to my knees.

The madness coming from this room was immense, so I knew this was where the kishin was.

But the madness was rattling my bones. I was on the brink of becoming insane!

Soon, I had collected enough madness to easily break down the door, by hitting my blade against the padlock.

My heart beat increased, my breathing, quicker.

Seriously, it felt like my heart was beating 1,000 miles per second.

My mind was filled to the brim with madness.

I screamed out at the top of my lungs, as my body started to convulse violently and I fall to the floor.

It hurts, horribly, when madness fills you.

Darkness starts creeping into my vision, and I see the kishin grinning madly over me, before I collapse into black oblivion.

The Kishin had won.


End file.
